Horrible Horrible Horrible Happenings
by Nastygurl666
Summary: Basically random killings by a sadistic killer called Soliel, she claims to be descendent of Sammeal, and will stop at nothing to kill Voldemort
1. Beliel

Horrible, horrible, horrible Happenings; from A-B in the Hogwarts directory.

We begin our little project (we being, Me and the voices in my head) with the very fortunate death of ********! You'll have to read on to find out! Muahahahahahaaaaa!

And so, we begin…

 ** "Don't do this Draco!" pleaded father. The fool,'tis his fault! Not mine! I shall die happily! **

  "I'm doing this, Lucius, you cannot do anything to stop me!" the curse ready on my lips. They were ready to be spoken, ready to be spilt into this cruel world of cruelty. And from a Malfoy, that is something to take note of. 

  I don't really see why he is so distressed, his face is going redder than Weasel's hair, I never thought that possible! Something for me to laugh at whilst I'm being dropped in the grave. The Dream Team will love to see me pushing up daises! Except for Granger…I will cherish her in my soul for eternity.

_  A cold wind blew in the dungeons of Hogwarts as sounds of hate and hurt echoed in its vast halls. _

_  "Harry! Stop this!...please! Oh Harry please stop!" pleaded Hermione, her face wet with tears; tears of grief, tears of sorrow, tears for today, tears for tomorrow…_

_  Harry stood, his hysterical laughter rebounding off the walls. "Stop what Hermione? I thought you wanted him gone? That's what you said, isn't it? "I want Draco dead!" that is what you said!" he continued to laugh._

_  "Harry don't! You've taken Ginny away stop it!...I swear please don't kill Draco!"she continued to sob._

_  It was true, Ginny's body lay motionless and very much dead on the floor, Ron had refused to let her go, the blood pouring on his hands, matching his hair. _

_  Draco stood up, he was shirtless, his black trousers ripped and torn, his bare chest scratched and bled. "Potter! Stop this! Your only going to get hurt!" _

_ "I don't care Malfoy! I'm killing! It feels great! And I'm going to kill you!" Harry continued his hysterical laughter_

_  "Stupefy!" said Draco, he jumped down to Hermione and lifted her to her feet and began to carry her; her leg had been cursed away by Harry._

   "Lucius, I will not give you the pleasure of killing me so I will kill myself" I said, my wand to my heart, "I love you Hermione, Avada Kedavra!".

  I had always wondered what death would be like, was it painful, or was it peaceful. In my case it was the latter! I wondered if it would be cold, but to be honest, I cannot feel a thing! Although I see no pearly gates, oh wait, they have devils on them, looks like I've been a bad boy, oh well.

Back at malfoy Manor…

  "Oh but you see, Draco, I have killed you, for you would not have done this by yourself!" Lucius laughed again, then stopped as the sound of falling footsteps came to his ears. "Who sneak upon I?"

  From the darkness came a tall girl wearing a cloak, a black tunic embroided on the hem with silver with black trouser to the knee where leather boots with large buckles made the heavy footfalls. Her face was pretty and young, body wise she seemed 14 years, yet in the face you could see the truth, 12 at least. On her belt hung a long leather scabbard, in it lay a long silver sword, one that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. "Well if it isn't Beliel himself, tell me, has Voldiepoo got your mind so crapped up that you've killed your own son? What a waste of good talent" she said. 

  "Who are you?" said Lucius.

   She looked up from the dead body on the floor, "Soliel Farasta Drew, muggle-born, I am life and yet I am death. Right now I am yours". She stepped up to the man, coming up to his chin, "Now answer my question, Beliel." 

  "Yes, though my son is worth less than you Mudblood. I am not Beliel either."

   "I am afraid you are Beliel, for I am the descendent of Sammeal, you are descendent of Beliel."

   Lucius sat down, "Who and what is Beliel?" 

   She smirked "You have the job of leading women astray, Narcissa has begun on her new man, not that you care, and you also make children naughty, hence Malfoy. Jr."

   "I see, and your job, Sammael?"

    "I am lord of demons, your master and commander of Lucifer's army. If you think voldemort is nasty meet this fella."

    "I think I will, but you are not my master."

     Soliel's hand crept along to the hilt of her sword, "You will do as I say, here bow before me." 

     "To you, I think not."

     "Bow!" she drew the sword.

      "No"

      "Yes!" 

      "You cannot hurt me Mudbl-" but she could and she did, for as he finished his sentence, she slit his throat, relishing in the river of blood as it flew from his cut. 

     "But I can. Who is next on my list ah yes, Neville Longbottom, Choronzon."

_ 

? Well g'night farewell AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING AT HOME!

Neville Neville, what  am I to do with you?  Harry was mental was he not?

Bye!


	2. Choronzon, part1 cause I'm laaaazy

  Hey, I haven't updated since god began but I am now...enjoy!

**  I**t's dark. I can't see much at all in the dormitory. The only sounds are those of my fellow dorm-friends breathing and my own haggered breaths. What had woke me up? 

  _Creak. The door. Someone was coming in. Could one of the girls have gone to the toilet? Could they have been the culprit of disturbing my sleep?_

  The intruder was now stealthily walking across the room, stepping carefully. It seemed to be cloaked. You don't wear a cloak to go to the toilet…I realised.

  I carefully swung my legs over the side of my bed and dropped out of it slowly. Then I crawled under the bed, over to Lavender's, crawled under that, then under Parvati's. I was at the door.

  The intruder approached my bed, and stripped off the covers. His cloak flew up, not revealing his face, but a long sword. He could be out to kill me!

  I ran out the door, and slammed it shut. I just saw him turn towards me as it shut. 

  I ran down the stairs, through to the common room, and stopped, looking around. 

  All was silent. I relaxed my tensed body. Then I felt something on my shoulder. I froze. I felt something point into my back. The sword! It was cold! I felt the blood trickle down my back as it pricked my skin.

  "Turn around 'Mione." It was a young voice, feminine. I turned to face a tall, girl, with long black hair, and a pretty face. She wore a long black cloak, elaborately trimmed with silver broidery.

  "Why are you here?" I recognised her. She was Sammael.

 KK. I'#ll write some more later…..I'm really tired and hungry! 

Dum did um dumdum

Bye!


End file.
